


Firestone

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD Collection [2]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a friendship...and then becomes so much more. All because of a stupid bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m a flame. You’re a fire._

_I’m the dark in need of light._

James thinks Jordan’s latest idea is stupid. He usually thinks his friend’s suggestions are ridiculous, but this one is the most absurd yet: a bet on which Creature can keep to their New Year’s resolution the longest.

He’s the only one who thinks so though. When the other Creatures hear about Jordan’s proposal and the prize of $3000 for the person who upholds their resolution the longest, they all agree to the idea.

Aron decides to give up dum dums, Dan chooses to stop eating fast food. Jordan agrees to stop saying “dern sure”, and Seamus reluctantly promises to stop his sarcastic comments (a resolution which he promptly breaks five minutes later, forcing him out of the competition first).

Aleks surprises everyone with his resolution; he announces that he is going to stop smoking, which makes Seamus and Jordan roll their eyes. They predict that he’ll be out of the running next, and James quickly steps in to defend him. If Aleks is going to take this seriously, in an attempt to kick the habit that he’d started when he’d broken up with his last partner, then James has to support him.

He declares that he is going to give up drinking, and his friends subject him to the same doubt and disbelief that they’d shown Aleks. James brushes them off though, determined to stick to his resolution. He’d drank a lot of alcohol since his break-up too, developing a bad habit of his own, but if Aleks can stop his, then so can James.

When the resolutions are all decided, the other Creatures return to their individual offices, leaving James and Aleks alone in the stream room.

“Look at us, being responsible adults for a change.” Aleks remarks, taking his cigarette packet out of his pocket. He offers it to James, who shakes his head, and he throws it towards the trashcan. His shot misses. The packet rebounds off of the side, but he doesn’t attempt to pick it up.

“Very responsible.” James says dryly, reaching down to dispose of Aleks’s cigarettes properly.

“How long do you think we’ll last?”

“No idea.” James hopes that they both stick to their resolutions, at least for a couple of months. The constant smoking and drinking isn’t doing either of them any good.

“I think we can win this.” Aleks comments, sounding confident, and he takes a seat on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “Especially if we’re watching out for each other.”

James takes a seat beside him, frowning slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, whenever one of us starts craving, we should meet up. We can hang out, play some games…anything to stop us from breaking our resolutions.”

His plan sounds reasonable enough. “Alright.” James says agreeably. “Sounds good.” He isn’t about to pass up an opportunity to spend more time with one of his closest friends, especially as he hasn’t seen a lot of him recently.

“Sweet.” Aleks responds, grinning. “I really want that money dude.”

“You have money.” James reminds him wryly, drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

“Yeah, but not 7.7 million.” Aleks fires back, his russet eyes flashing with mirth. “To be honest, I just want to piss the other guys off. Fuck them for thinking we’re not strong enough to win.”

James chuckles, agreeing with him.

~O~

Aleks’s plan works. For the first three weeks of January, the two throw themselves into gaming, and the content on their respective channels is updated frequently, delighting their fans with their joint collaborations.

James finds himself drinking an unhealthy amount of red bull, a drink only marginally better than alcohol, but at least it keeps his craving at bay. Aleks suffers too, and he buys an extortionate amount of nicotine patches and gum to stop himself from lighting up a cigarette.

They keep each other motivated, keep each other distracted, and everything is fine.

Until the twenty-second night.

Aleks calls him late that evening, his voice trembling, and James can tell he is close to giving in to temptation. He quickly invites him to his apartment, and Aleks arrives only minutes later.

Two nicotine patches are already attached to his skin but James sticks another one onto his arm, to stop his hands from shaking. He fires up his computer, and the two begin to play some gang beasts, off-camera.

Aleks is agitated throughout the game; he bounces his right leg up and down constantly, practically vibrating in his seat.

He lasts thirty minutes until he erupts, and he throws his controller down. “I need a fucking cigarette.” He mutters, rising to his feet.

Knowing that gaming is no longer an adequate distraction, James shuts his computer down, and then he watches Aleks pace up and down his living room in an attempt to ease his frustration.

It doesn’t work. “These fucking patches aren’t working!” He hisses, and he rips them off of his skin. “Gaming isn’t fucking working! I need to smoke.”

“No, you don’t.” James says calmly, unfazed by the role reversal. Normally he is the vocal one, freaking out over the silliest thing. It’s a nice change. “Don’t ruin this now. Not when we’re so close.” Only Aron and Jordan are still in the competition; Dan had lost when he’d ordered KFC for lunch earlier that day.

Aleks swears under his breath but James doesn’t rise to his temper. He’d love to give in too, but he knows that he’ll regret it.

Suddenly Aleks halts, and he directs his calculating gaze at James. The tension has vanished from his expression, and now he is calm and collected. James vaguely wonders what thought process has caused this unexpected mood change.

“There’s only one thing that will take my mind off smoking.” Aleks states steadily, and his eyes pierce into his, so intensely that James can’t look away. “Sex.”

James frowns, deliberating. Sex is ideal for blowing off steam, but they’d put themselves directly in the path of temptation if they went out in order to get laid. It isn’t worth the risk. “Hooking up is a good idea.” He says evenly. “But the best place to do that is at a bar, and you and I will both lose the bet immediately. I won’t be able to resist a drink, and you’ll spend your entire night in the smoking area.”

Aleks shakes his head slowly, his lips curving up into a small smirk. “We don’t need to go to a bar to get laid.”

James snorts. “You may have a list of men and women in your contacts to call when you want sex, but I don’t.” He remarks, ignoring the small pang of envy that strikes him.

Aleks’s smirk deepens. “I don’t either.”

James resists the urge to squirm in his seat, a little intimidated by Aleks’s fixed stare. “Then what are you saying?” He asks, relieved when there is no visible tremor in his voice. “Where do we go?”

“Nowhere.” Aleks murmurs. His smirk is gone, replaced by what can only be described as pure, heated lust. His eyes are dark, his gaze is steady, and James is unable to look away.

And then Aleks rips his shirt off, the move so bold that James starts, nearly falling out of his chair.

“What are you doing?” He demands, wanting to avert his eyes, but he is powerless to do so.

He doesn’t get the teasing response that he’d expected.

“I want you to fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_When we touch, you inspire. Feel the change in me tonight. So take me up, take me higher._

James is positive that he’s misheard him – there’s no way that Aleks has just uttered those words; the very same words that James has dreamed of hearing for a long time.

But Aleks’s gaze is unwavering, his abandoned shirt a crumpled mess on the floor – and James realises that he hasn’t imagined anything.

This is happening; this is real.  

He rises to his feet, but makes no move to approach him. “Why?” He whispers, unsure why Aleks has turned to him to satiate his need. Aleks can have anyone he wants, and James can’t understand why he’s chosen him.

“Sex is more fun than smoking.” Aleks says calmly. He is the epitome of composure, as if standing in James’s living room half-naked, demanding sex, is normal to him.

James shakes his head slowly, attempting to clear his hazy thoughts. He wants to do this – he _will_ do this, but he needs to understand why first. “No, I mean…why me?” He isn’t sure he wants to know the reason though.

Aleks blinks, visibly taken aback by James’s question and his doubt. “Because I want you.” He says simply, so earnestly that James snaps, his hesitancy fading away.

Before he can fully comprehend what the _hell_ it is that he’s doing, he surges forward, hands reaching for Aleks’s face. He brings his mouth to his in a rough, open kiss, and he feels Aleks’s lips part under the weight of his.

James quickly takes advantage, seeking the opportunity to tease him, to _take_ him. Aleks tastes of mint and James savours it, deepening the kiss as he trails his fingers across Aleks’s smooth jaw.

Aleks is pliant underneath his wandering hands, and James is a little surprised by his submissiveness after the daring display he’d demonstrated earlier.

But then Aleks erupts, and James finds himself pressed up against the wall as Aleks shoves him into it. He nips at his bottom lip, and now James is the one panting for breath as Aleks dominates the kiss, licking his way into his mouth.

James refuses to lose control though and he grabs Aleks’s wrists, manoeuvring their bodies until Aleks is the one pinned against the wall, trapped in James’s embrace.

Aleks grins wickedly when James breaks their kiss, unfazed by his loss of power. Biting his lip, he rocks his hips, brushing their erections together, and James elicits a low groan.

As much as he wants him, he knows they should stop. They’ve already destroyed their friendship enough.

This is the moment when they should turn back.

“We should stop.” James murmurs, hating himself for being the one to end it.

Aleks stills as James’s words pierce through him. “You don’t want me?” He whispers, his face clouding with uncertainty.

“Of course I fucking do!” James says fiercely, angry that Aleks could even doubt that. “I just—”

“—Then shut up!” Aleks growls, the fire in his gaze rapidly returning.

They glare at each other, neither one willing to back down. The only sound is their ragged breathing, which quickens as the heat between them ignites.

James exhales shakily as he realises he is about to give in to his selfish desire, and risk losing Aleks forever. He runs his fingers through his curls, gathering up the courage to do so.

Aleks licks his lips as his eyes track James’s innocent movement, and suddenly he launches himself at him.

James loses his train of thought after that, lost in the haze of Aleks.

Clothes are fervently shed as they stumble towards James’s bedroom in a tangle of limbs. They fall into bed, teeth clashing as their lips meet over and over again, clawing at each other. James is desperate to mark Aleks as his, and he claims him, using his lips and his teeth and his skilled fingers.

Hushed moans and the creaking of the bed fill the room as James finally enters him. It’s heat and wonder and delight…and when James finds the spot inside Aleks that makes him let out a wild cry, it doesn’t take long for him to tumble over the edge too.

But it’s over very quickly.

James barely has time to catch his breath when Aleks abruptly leaves the bed, bidding him a calm goodnight as if nothing has happened.

He can only watch him leave helplessly, and when he hears his front door slam, he flinches.

_What the fuck have I done?_

**~O~**

James doesn’t hear from Aleks until the next day. He goes to the office as usual, greets his friends, records a couple of segments for the Hub – and then quickly vacates to his office when he hears Aleks enter.

Last night had been the best night of his life – but also the worst. Now he has no idea how to talk to his Russian best friend…if he can even call him that anymore. He wouldn’t be surprised if Aleks never speaks to him again.

He decides to quell his anxiety by editing some of his videos, sinking back into a normal routine, as if he hadn’t fucked his friend the night before.

That _friend_ knocks on his office door, ten minutes later.

Aleks doesn’t wait for James to respond and he bursts impatiently into the room, slamming the door behind him.

James glances up, trying to act nonchalant, as if he hasn’t been thinking about him all day. “What’s up?” He asks casually, though he is anything _but_ calm.

“I need a cigarette.” Aleks states, folding his arms.

James feels his face warm under his intent gaze, and he looks down at his desk, searching for his Xbox controllers. Gaming used to be a good distraction for them before _that_ happened, and he quickly embraces the opportunity to salvage their friendship. “Luckily for you, I just spent a shitload of money on—”

He is cut off unexpectedly by the sudden arrival of Aleks on his lap. He freezes as the Russian straddles him in his chair, unable to look away as Aleks cradles his face, tilting his head up.

“I don’t want to play. I want _you_ , idiot.” He murmurs, and James’s pulse races as Aleks leans in, teasing him with his close proximity.

Before he can align their lips, James leans back slightly. “So every time you want a cigarette, you want us to…” But he trails off, face reddening as he realises Aleks’s intentions. _So much for saving their friendship._

“Have sex.” Aleks says, finishing his sentence, and his lips quirk up into a fond smile at James’s blush. “The same goes for you. When you need a drink, feel free to use me to distract yourself.”

It’s an offer that James can’t refuse. He has no idea what’s happening between them, but he’s too selfish to say no.

He doesn’t dwell on his thoughts for long. Aleks crashes their lips together, knotting his fingers possessively in James’s hair.

James wants to respond, but he’s acutely aware of where they are. His eyes dart to the window panes of his office, but fortunately none of the other Creatures are in sight.

Aleks doesn’t seem to care about the possibility of an audience, and he trails his lips across James’s jaw, gently nipping at his skin.

“We’re doing this here?” James asks, his voice hoarse as he struggles to subdue his moans.

“No.” Aleks straightens up, his lips stained red from the force of his kiss. “Take me home.” 


	3. Chapter 3

_Our hearts are like firestone, and when they strike, we feel the love._

_Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones. But when they strike, we light up the world._

The next time Aleks and James have sex, something changes.

They’re at one of Jordan’s house parties before it happens, where there is an abundance of alcohol and plenty of inebriated people.

James is absolutely miserable; being the only sober one in a social situation absolutely _sucks_. He wishes that he can have a drink, but he doesn’t give in to the temptation. The stupid resolution bet is the driving force behind his and Aleks’s hook-ups, and he won’t ruin what they have, just for the sake of one beer.

In an attempt to distance himself from the party and his growing craving, he goes outside to stand on the porch, breathing in the cool, crisp air. He is alone, and he welcomes the peace. He turns his gaze to the sky, choosing to count the stars that he sees in order to calm his spiralling thoughts.

Then he hears the door behind him open, and a muffled curse.

James turns to see Aleks stumble onto the porch, slightly intoxicated as he makes his way towards him.

“Hey.” Aleks says when he reaches him, and he leans into him, seeking some stability.

James gives it to him. “Hey.” He replies gently, lifting his arm to wrap it around Aleks’s shoulders. The gesture feels so natural, and James wonders why he has never done it before.

Aleks sighs quietly, shivering from the mild, night breeze. “You okay?”

“Not really. I need a drink.” James says honestly, and Aleks peers up at him curiously.

“Do you genuinely want a drink, or do you want to have sex?” Aleks’s words aren’t slurred and his gaze is steady, not as drunk as James had previously thought.

James gives him a tired smile, unable to lie to him. “Both, I guess.”

Aleks inclines his head in understanding, and he leans up to kiss him softly. It’s the only gentle kiss that the two have shared, but it still sets James’s heart alight.

Aleks tastes like alcohol, and his breath is sweet from the rich flavour of the cider he’s been drinking. James traces his lips with his tongue and Aleks moulds his body to his, his arms wrapping tightly around him.

When James pulls away, Aleks’s eyes flutter open, and he gives him a warm smile. “Let’s go.” He murmurs, reaching down to tangle their fingers together.

James follows him willingly, caught in his spell.

They don’t bother saying goodbye to their friends and they head straight to James’s car. The journey to Aleks’s apartment only takes them a few minutes, but it feels like an eternity to James.

When they arrive, they don’t head for Aleks’s bedroom straight away. Aleks feeds Mishka whilst James pours them both a cup of hot chocolate, in an attempt to sober Aleks up a little before he takes him to bed.

Aleks thanks him, and the two sip their drinks, exchanging lazy kisses and tender touches as they talk quietly.

They’ve never done _this_ before.

Soon their drinks are finished, and they walk to Aleks’s bedroom, fingers laced together.

It’s slow, unlike the other times they’ve done this. Neither are in a hurry, and James lays Aleks out on the bed, opening him up with his tongue and his fingers.

Then he rocks into him gently, breathing curses into the crook of Aleks’s neck, watching as hickeys bloom along the planes of his shoulders and across his chest.

It’s sweet, and hot…and feels suspiciously like making love.

~O~

The unfortunate sound of his phone ringing lulls James from consciousness the following morning. He reluctantly leaves the warmth of Aleks’s embrace to rummage through his discarded clothing, which is strewn across the bedroom floor.

He hears Aleks grumble unhappily, wanting him to return to bed, and James shoots him a fond grin as he searches for his phone. Last night had been the first time that they’d fallen asleep together, curled up in each other’s arms. James can’t help but hope that it continues. It’s a nice feeling, being needed, being _loved_.

Not that they’re in love. Absolutely not.

They’re not even together. Their relationship is one of convenience.

Nothing more.

Ignoring the pang of anguish that abruptly strikes his heart, tightening his chest, James finally retrieves his phone. He frowns when he sees the caller, and answers the call warily.

“Mom?”

The reason for the call makes his knees tremble, and he sinks down on the bed, staggered by the news she gives him.

He hears Aleks stir, and suddenly there’s a warm arm draped over his shoulders and a tousled head resting against his. James stares into the distance as his Mom rambles on, informing him that his Grandmother has been taken into hospital after a fall.

Aleks trails his fingertips across his skin softly, listening to the news as well, and James is grateful that he’s there. He gives him a small smile, unable to express his appreciation vocally, but Aleks understands. He tilts his head to kiss his temple, and James’s heart skips a beat.

He ends the call a couple of minutes later, promising to visit when he can, and then he tosses his phone away to drop his head in his hands. Aleks is quiet beside him, but he continues to knead his skin tenderly.

“I could really use a drink right now.” James whispers, meaning it.

He feels Aleks press his lips to his neck lightly. “Come back to bed.” He murmurs, drawing away from him to settle back down. 

James glances up sharply, realising that Aleks has misinterpreted his words, thinking that he meant sex instead. He obeys and returns to bed, but prepares to correct him, to tell him that he’s not in the mood.

But Aleks does something that surprises him. He settles his body over his, but the move isn’t provocative. He rests his head on his chest, tucking underneath his chin. The closeness is a comfort, not an enticement.

James doesn’t protest, soothed by Aleks’s intimacy.

They stay in bed for the rest of the morning, dozing in each other’s arms until James’s hunger gets the better of him.

He rises just before midday, and Aleks huffs in displeasure as James leaves the bed to dress himself in Aleks’s robe, needing something to wear whilst he cooks for them both.

He leaves Aleks in bed and heads downstairs in search of food. Mishka is waiting for him, and she greets him happily, running circles around his legs. James knows what she wants and he picks her up, cradling her in his arms as he walks into the kitchen.

“You’re getting too big for this.” He scolds her gently, smiling when she butts his cheek with her nose.

When she licks his chin, he swiftly puts her down. “Gross.” He remarks, chuckling when she barks at him, her tail wagging furiously.

He decides to feed her first before looking for nourishment for himself. He finds eggs and bacon, and deems that a worthy breakfast. He’s been in Aleks’s kitchen plenty of times and knows his way around, so it doesn’t take long for him to start cooking.

He’s just never cooked for him like _this_. Naked, dressed in his robe…after a night of passionate sex.

The breakfast is nearly cooked when Mishka suddenly charges across the kitchen, barking happily. James turns to see Aleks standing in the doorway, watching him with a strange expression on his face.

James falters, wondering if he’s crossed some kind of line – but then Aleks’s face softens. “Morning.” He says quietly, reaching down to pet Mishka.

“Morning.” James responds weakly, unsure what else to say.

Aleks’s actions make everything clear. He crosses the kitchen, and James watches him apprehensively, uncertain about what’s going to happen.

But he only kisses his cheek. Fleetingly, but with enough affection that James feels himself blush.

“The bacon’s burning.” Aleks comments, laughing when James immediately begins to splutter curses as he tries to salvage their breakfast.

He manages to do so, and the two sit down together at the table. They eat leisurely, chatting about nothing in particular. It’s domestic and familial, and James absolutely loves it.

He doesn’t think anything else could startle him - until the subject of his phone call arises.

“When do you think you’ll fly out?” Aleks asks him, leaning back in his chair.

James shrugs half-heartedly. He hasn’t had much time to think about it. “Don’t know. Maybe in a few days.”

“I’ll go with you, if you want.”

The moment the words leave Aleks’s mouth, his entire face flushes, the impact of his words hitting him.

James blinks, surprised by Aleks’s offer – but entirely grateful for it.

He nudges Aleks’s leg with his foot, trying to conceal how thankful he is. “I’d like that.” He confesses quietly. “Thanks.”

Aleks kicks him back in an attempt to regain some masculinity, but neither man can hide the elation that shines out of both their smiles.

~O~

That afternoon, they head to the office to get some work done before they leave for Pennsylvania. Their flights are booked, and they’re leaving in three days’ time.

James is wearing the same clothes that he’d worn at the party last night, but no one seems to notice. He’s clean though – Aleks had been very thorough with him in the shower.

The other Creatures are too busy with something, and James learns what they’re talking about when he and Aleks join the crowd in Jordan’s office.

Everyone is surrounding a pile of money, the $3000 that’s promised to the winner of the resolution bet.

“Jordan and Aron are out of the running.” Seamus informs them, noticing them first. “I caught Aron eating a dum dum in his office, and Jordan fucked up on his stream.”

“I forgot about the bet.” Jordan says gloomily, shaking his head at his foolish mistake. “It’s between James and Aleks now.”

James is thrilled by the news, but he isn’t interested in fighting it out with Aleks. They’ve won together, in his eyes.

He turns to Aleks expectantly. “What shall we do with our winnings?” He asks him casually, ignoring the confused looks their friends throw their way.

Aleks’s face lights up. “You can take me on a date.” He says boldly, stunning everyone in the room – including James.

But his shock quickly fades into acceptance and radiant joy. He’s thrilled that their fling isn’t over, that they both believe that their relationship is _more_ than just sex. “Okay.” He says agreeably, knowing that he is beaming like an idiot, but not giving a shit. “Let’s go.”

They leave the others staring after them as they stroll out of Jordan’s office, and Aleks slips his hand into the back pocket of James’s jeans, a subtle sign of possession. James throws his arm around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head as they leave together.

~O~

James never drinks alcohol again.

Aleks wishes that he can say the same, but he gives in to temptation three years later.

He smokes one last cigarette, purely because of nerves, in the hour before they sign the adoption papers for their beautiful baby daughter.

 ~

**Yep. I can render smut into fluff almost instantaneously. Who knew?**

**Hope this got you in the feels ;D**


End file.
